Jaspers Dissapearing Act!
by uniquepixiebubblefreak
Summary: when the wolves and cullens get into a fight over trouble with Rennesme and jacob Jasper mysteriously disapears... what has happened..
1. The dissapearance

_**This is my second story but I don't know if its very good so please review I want to get at least 5 reviews!!!! Thx eva so much! Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 1= disappearing act**_

Me, Edward and the rest of the family went out hunting whilst leaving Rennesme at home on her own. Now I wasn't really joyful that Jacob had inprinted on Rennesme but all of us had settled about it.

We walked through the door of our loving spacious home and I called "Rennesme, where are you?" as when we left she was at home watching telly. I decided to go upstairs to check on her even though she was about 17 in sight so that's her age she is counted as she is still my little girl. I went straight up to her room opened her door finding her and Jacob having sex.....

"Rennesme, what do you think you are doing!!!" I screamed. Rennesme and Jacob started to get changed as Edward and Alice flew up the stairs. I where screaming at Rennesme after letting Jacob leave but even though I was angry and wanted to kill him at this point Edward, Emmet and jasper went chasing after him.

"Bella" Alice called, "Come quick the boys are in trouble!" I flew down the stairs and out the door with Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme by my side again leaving Rennesme home alone.

We rushed to the forest only to find the wolves and vampires fighting. Except there were only Emmet and Edward there fighting with a lot of wolves.

Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme began to help out but me and Alice went out looking for jasper, what has happened......

_**Omg guys and gals, what do you reckon has happened to jasper. Well i have a few ideas but I would like your views too . **_

_**Please please review ok I promise ill make it vair vair interessant !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=]**_

_**Lots of love petriebobxx aka **__**Eclipseinmotion**_


	2. The search Begins

**In the last chapter**

We rushed to the forest only to find the wolves and vampires fighting. Except there were only Emmet and Edward there fighting with a lot of wolves.

Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme began to help out but me and Alice went out looking for jasper, what has happened......

Chapter 2 = the search begins

**BPOV**

Well me and Alice searched for jasper in the forest but Alice decided we should go back and stop the fight so we did...

Once the fight had stopped and we checked the injuries we found that no one was dead but Jared one of the La push wolves was hurt. Jacob and Sam took him home to make sure he was ok and the rest of us went back to the house.

"He is blocking out his thoughts with pictures of Alice and him." Edward groaned whilst Alice blushed at the accusation. "Alice can you see anything?" I asked, "Nope he keeps changing his mind, I'm scared what if something has happened to him." Alice answered. "Well I tell you something, I'm going out to look for him I need my betting partner back, if anyone is coming" Emmet exclaimed. At that moment Me, Alice, Edward and Rosalie flew out the door. "Carlisle, Esme look after Rennesme for us while were gone."Edward hollered backwards. Right at that moment I ran back kissed Rennesme on the forehead and said "I'll be back soon". If I wasn't a vampire I would have had tears running down my face as I knew we would be gone for a while and I would miss Rennesme. As I ran back to Edward he held me tight as if to say don't worry and I immediately relaxed.

We split up into Me, Edward and Alice in one group and Rosalie and Emmet in another. We headed in opposite directions to look for jasper and from that moment I knew that the search had begun...

**Okay, well that's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed. Please please review I will write back with many thanks...**

**xPetriebobx/ Eclipseinmotion**


	3. my note 1

**Hey,**

**I need help I can't decide what is gonna happen to jasper so here are some ideas =**

**Jasper sees another vampire and falls for her**

**Jasper gets taken by an old lonely powerful female vampire or**

**A evil coven finds out about jaspers talent and want him for themselves as his power will come in use and because he's a good fighter so they kidnap him...**

**I can't decide so please review and tell me which one you think by just writing the letter or if you don't like any of those ideas then tell me your own reviews will be much appreciated thanks xxx**

**Xpetriebobx/Eclipseinmotion **


	4. inquiry

**Hey guys soz I took so long to update but I have been really busy and had major writers block so I tried my hardest soz if its not the best..... I may aim to write some one shots in the mean time ....**

Chapter 3

Apov

"Jasper, jasper" I cried. If I was human I would be in tears, I can't see anything in the future, I'm scared so scared .

"Don't worry we will find him" Bella replied, I think she thought i was a little worried, correction she definitely knew I was worried.

"What if he's dead or something bad has happened?" I asked worried

"I don't know Alice, but we won`t stop till we find him!" Edward replied. I knew it, I just knew it, the look on Bella and Edwards face told me that they were just as confused and worried as I was...

Jpov

I was under a black cover and shoved into what I think was a boot all I knew was I needed to get out and see my beloved.

All of a sudden I heard a rumbling and a lot of mutters when the blanket came off and I saw stood there a large male figure shoulder length black hair stood with his back to me and a young woman with hair long and jet black cut to fit round her petit face and large golden eyes like mine and the cullens. I could tell by the angle she was stood at it was long at the front and short at the back. As I just laid there staring engrossed in their conversation at the same time debating what I should do and how I should react in my mind. When all of a sudden she turned to me and said "hello Jasper, my name is Kasianne. I've heard alot about you and have a inquiry for you but first you shall come to meet our clan leader." With that she gracefully walked away to a wooden door in a small cottage and signalled me to follow her, which I did. We entered the cottage and I was lead to a small office with a chair facing its back to me. "Ahh Jasper I see you got here safely" came from a young females voice as the chair spun round only to see a tall girl with blond and black wavy hair that obviously went to about the middle of her back. She was a pretty girl with golden eyes the same as the rest of them. "What do you want with me, let me go" I spit at her with pure anger in my words. "All in due time Jasper, my name is Rheanne and I have brought you here for your help. You see you are talented at fighting and your ability is one that we may truly need for our battle." She could see the look of confusion in my face so she soon continued to explain. "We are planning to fight with a coven that we were once joined to. They are threatening to go to the Volturi about our latest experiment and we thought you may be able to help us but it is your choice. You can stay and fight or you can leave us behind to fight for ourselves and I... We will not be surprised if you choose to go back to your coven. So what do you say?" "Well if you have done something that may get you into trouble with the Volturi then I will not risk my life to save your coven and I am very sorry about that but that is how it will be, so if you excuse me I will be on my way thank you very much."

**ok so umm what do you think and what do you think should happen.... I have no idea what should happen so leave me reviews on your ideas.... I refuse to update until I have some ideas to work with thank you ******


End file.
